Marvel Zombies Blackest Night
by LordFrieza
Summary: Spiderman has returned home to find that things have changed. MJ is back and she is a member of the Black Lantern corps. With The Black Lanterns beginning to enter the Marvel Zombie world who will be able to stand against them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Blackest Night Marvel Zombies **_

_**Chapter 1 Spider Sense**_

(New York - Peter and Mary Jane's Apartment)

Peter Parker removes the mask that covers his face. The floor is stained with the blood of his wife Mary Jane Parker. He feels the old feelings of remorse and anger fill him as he looks at the stains and then looks at the walls where she tried so hard to get away from him. He slammed his fist against the floor leaving a new hole next to an old one that ended her life.

"MJ I don't know if you can hear me... I know that I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to do the things that I did and I wish that I could take it all back." He said softly to the stains in the floor as he looked at them.

A sudden breeze caught his attention and he turned to see Axel Asher standing before him. His face grayish and his eyes turned into a dull white and gray as contrast to their once rich color.

"I didn't realize that we turned you Access." Peter said as he looked at the man standing there.

_**Emotional link established**_ The ring said into Axel's subconscious mind as he looked at Peter Parker.

"You didn't Parker... And I have a gift for you." Axel said as he pointed to the window and a figure floated outside of it.

The woman entered the doorway and Peter backed against the wall. There standing before him was MJ looking so much like Access except she was more decomposed than he was. Peter could see the bite marks still embedded in her throat where he had almost tore it out, but held off not able to defile her body anymore. He walked toward her and looked into her eyes.

"MJ I'm so sorry." Peter said as he looked at her. She didn't smile at him, but instead she opened her mouth and a black ring shot out toward him.

Peter jumped back and shot out some webbing which caught the ring and held it for a second before it broke through. Using the Spider Sense he was blessed with he dodged the ring and tried to move further away from it and from MJ who seemed to be pissed off.

_Of course she's pissed off! I ate her in this same apartment! If the roles were reversed I would be pissed as hell too! Damn it though I want her to forgive me, and maybe if I take whatever this is she will._ He thought as he watched the ring near him.

MJ's face changed as she watched the ring. Suddenly her eyes grew larger and she screamed as she tore at the ring on her finger.

"Peter don't let it touch you!" She shouted as she tore at her own ring.

Taking notice of what she said he dodged the ring again and watched as it flew past him and toward the night attracted to someone stronger. Access seemed to disappear and only MJ stood there. Her eyes seemed full of conflicting emotions as she tore at the ring on her finger.

"MJ..." He said as he neared her.

"Stay back..." She whimpered as she backed away from him.

"I'm sorry... MJ I should have taken Ash's advice and let him off me before I made it here. I thought that maybe my powers was protecting me, but they only prolonged the virus. I never wanted to hurt you." He said as he looked at her.

"Peter... I love you... but that doesn't change the fact that you killed me. It doesn't change the fact that part of me wants to let the ring take over and rip you a new one. I've been stuck between worlds this entire time and I've heard you beating yourself up every second of every day for what you did. I know that you are in there, and to finally see you come back brings me some joy, but I can't help what I am, and you can't help what you are." She said as she held her arms around herself.

"MJ what happened to you?" He asked as he neared her.

"I was brought back by Access. He's a Black Lantern now, and they are spreading over into this world. Everyone that killed someone they loved is finding their loved ones waiting for them to turn them. What you have seen before is nothing compared to this. The Black Lantern's are filled with nothing but hate." She said as she stepped away from him.

"MJ..." He said as he stepped near her.

"Don't follow me Peter... And I forgive you tiger." She said as she ran toward the window and jumped.

He ran and looked to see her fly toward Access. His heart felt as though it was breaking as he watched her leave him. Unknown to him the ring meant for him had found its way back to her reconnecting and tightening its hold on her. Peter looked at the communication device he had gotten from Batman the last time he had seen the detective. Grabbing the communication device he opened a channel and hoped that the Dark Knight would still be alive, and remember who he is.

"Batman... Do you hear me Batman something strange is happening here." he said into the communication device.

Several minutes of silence answered him and then finally he heard a voice.

"Who is this?" The voice said through the crackling communicator.

"This is Spiderman from the alternate universe. We've worked together before. I need to know everything you know about the Black Lanterns and how to stop them." He said.


	2. Wild Beast

_**Chapter 2 "Wild Beast"**_

(Alkali Lake Facility - Weapon X design room)

Logan looked at the clean room as he moved silently around the tubes that had given him the nearly indestructible skeleton he now had inside of him. He stopped as he heard the sound of something moving from deeper within the room and his claws shot out. The claws hurt now like they always had, and unfortunally his healing power was no longer working.

"Might as well come out I can smell ya." He growled as he looked down toward the darken hall.

Logan thought for a moment that his eyes was going to bulge and explode out of his head for a moment as she walked near him. He watched as Yuri, his Yuri neared him. She had tried to stop him before when he first turned. He had went to her knowing that while she controlled the underworlders she was still tied to him. He had told her that if she didn't kill him he would eat every single underworlder until no one was left. She tried, but in the end she failed. He had broken her neck and buried her body under some deep rubble so he couldn't get to her. Once that was done he proceeded to eat everyone in the sewers starting with his and Yuri's daughter.

"Yuri.." Logan said as he moved near her.

_**Emotional link established.**_ The ring said to Yuri's subconscious.

"You ate our daughter Logan... My little girl was nothing more to you than a piece of prime beef." She said as her fingernails extended into the adamantium talons she was famous for.

"I told you to kill me." He said as flicked his claws together.

Logan was so focused on Yuri returning to life that he didn't notice the black ring she wore. He didn't sense the new power rushing through her, and he didn't notice the other two black lanterns watching as Yuri circled him. The two of them jumped toward each other in a feral attack and soon they were going at each other's throats.

Yuri made the first real attack and slammed her hand into Logan's shoulder. Her talons cut through the rotting meat as it struck his adamantium covered bone. Logan jumped back and swiped at her cutting through her uniform and into her stomach. He stopped for a moment as he looked at the gray skin under the uniform.

"Yuri…" he groaned as thoughts of them sharing a bed came to him.

The truth was that while he had searched for the one he believed he wanted Yuri had been the first to touch him spiritually and physically. She had tamed the wild beast inside of him and now he was once again going to kill her. She swiped her talons at him again and this time she caught his throat neatly slicing through a now dead artery. A blackish blood oozed out of his neck as he breathed evenly.

"Yuri I don't want to kill you again. Leave now!" He practically barked at her.

"No you will pay for what you have done! You will pay for killing Jenna!" She screamed as she leaped toward him and caught him on the inside of his lower thigh as he leaped back.

"I will take you apart one piece at a time if I have to!" She screamed toward him.

(New York – Peter and Mary Jane Parker's Apartment)

_If things didn't go from bad to total shit storm then I don't want to see it when it does._ Peter thought as he looked at the communication device in his hands.

The last thirty minutes had been spent getting some information over the Black Lanterns and learning that the rings seeked out powerful mutants, metas, and aliens. For a Black Lantern power ring to take control of MJ it meant that the ring was meant for him. Somehow MJ had retained her humanity and was able to protect him to a degree, but now… Now his wife was back from the dead and worse threat than he was.

"What the hell am I going to do Uncle Ben?" He asked the air around him.

Over the last few weeks of forcing himself to go without eating he had began questioning his dead uncle like he had done the first few nights he became Spiderman. He wished that his uncle could be there at least in spirit to instruct him on what to do and where to go. Batman seemed less than thrilled to learn about the virus and told him that for no reason was anyone that was infected to come across to their world. Dealing with the Black Lanterns was bad enough dealing with a group of super powered zombies that craved flesh would be another head ache none of them wanted.

He moved out toward the window and looked down at the ruined road below them. Fisk had began a cloning farm for those that still wished to feed on live flesh, but for those that had stopped eating there was no reason to visit it. It didn't surprise him that the one clone Fisk would eat day in and day out was Frank Castle. Everyone knew that Fisk and Castle didn't like each other. Back in the old days both had tolerated each other even though Castle would attempt to kill Fisk when they were near each other, but for the most part Fisk let Castle kill off any competition and would protect himself.

Of course since Castle shot Fisk and then shortly afterwards Matt Murdock had found the dead organized crime don and snacked on him for a little bit until Fisk turned. Since Fisk had no DNA samples of Murdock the uncontaminated sample he had of Castle had suited him.

Peter crawled out of the window and then jumped slinging a web straight out he swung low and began to think about who else the Black Lanterns would be going after. Since he, Logan, Powerman, Hulk, and a few others had beat and ate Galactus they would be the best bet, but honestly all of them had already burned through the power of the space god. The virus had adapted and ate it until they were once again stuck with only the power they had.

It had been a few years since they had ate almost every single life form with the small exception of asteroid M which remained hidden from them. It was smart thinking of Magneto had been smart in creating the space colony, but now they where recreating the human race from a very limited source.  
Peter's eyes widened as he thought about the next possible candidate for the Black Lanterns. His memory of Magneto suddenly made him think of Logan and Logan had serious anger issues. If the Lanterns could get their ring on him he would be sunk. He swung toward the street and looked at the over turned cars. It looked as though everything was useless until he saw a small dirt bike some pizza delivery place had set up to use. Going over toward it he checked it and smiled as he realized that all he needed some gas.  
Two blocks and several curse words later he came across a gas station that wasn't blown up, trashed beyond use, or had been covered up by Magneto when he tried to escape them. Peter walked inside and turned on the pumps and then walked out and filled the dirt bike's tank. When it was full he got the bike to start and headed toward the one place he was sure Logan would be.

(Thirty minutes later – Outskirts of New York.)

Peter stopped as a huge explosion rocketed the ground and looked to see something lift and tear the Hulk in half. He watched completely stunned as this same being tore Hulk's head off and ripped out his brain completely destroying the once believed unstoppable creature. Stepping back Peter watched the being that had done this step forward and a dark smile crossed his rotting lips.

"Still whining about your wife Parker?" Logan asked as a black aura surrounded him.

(DC Universe - New York Diana's Apartment)

The events of the following weeks since the destruction of the Black Lanterns had been somewhat strained to say the least. Diana had closed off every attempt at dating that her sister Donna had thrown at her without any explanation as to why. She didn't want to come out and say that she believed Tim, but she could find no fault in the young detectives findings. In fact when he had asked for her help in determining if something seemed familiar she had came to him and saw the bat icon with her icon drawn across it.

The truth was that Bruce was missing, but he wasn't dead. She felt a deep ache and longing inside of her as she thought of Bruce. She had found excuses to keep them apart, and found reasons to keep any kind of a relationship from blooming. Now on the cusp of a new life she found that the excuses didn't hold. His 'dying' had shown her how much he meant. Each night in her room alone she would find herself in tears and the reason would not come forward easily.

"Hera, I pray for his safe return." she said to the goddess as she knelt before the alter in her apartment.

She had no sooner finished her prayer than she heard the sound of her communicator going off. She strolled over to the device and opened it to hear the voice of the new Batman Dick Grayson come through.

"Diana the Black Lanterns are not completely defeated. I'm calling an emergency meeting in thirty minutes on the watchtower. Do you need to be transported now?" he asked.

"Yes, just give me a few minutes to get dressed." She said as she stood and walked over to her closet and dug out her chiton.

(Thirty minutes later in the founders meeting room - Watchtower)

Diana watched as Dick stood and let the conversation between himself and 'Spiderman' play out. To find out that the Black Lanterns weren't dead, but now spreading into the multiverse was bad. And on top of that there was a virus already spread on that specific Earth where anyone that contracted it would become a flesh eating zombie. She listened to the man's voice as he explained what he had seen and what had happened.

"As all of you can see with the knowledge that the threat of the Black Lanterns isn't gone we need to be ready for when they cross over." Dick said in his gruff voice.

"Why would even want to cross over? I mean we beat them once what is to stop us from doing it again?" Plastic Man said as he looked at them.

"Before they didn't have Access. With him under the control of the Black Lanterns they can cross into other universes and even into parallel universes. What that means is that they will spread out and then they will come back and finish what they started here." He said as he took a seat.

"We can't just sit here and wait for them to come to us." Diana said as she looked toward the other members.

"I agree, but from what Spiderman has said the virus is very effective. It has taken hold even in those with superhuman healing powers. Also from what he told me it has even taken hold of a god. We can not go ill prepared. I've spoken to several of the members who specialize in microbiology, and with other members with a backing in energy usage. They are working together to create a force field similar to the Green Lanterns that will keep the virus out. Once that is done we will go and help make sure that this Black Lantern threat is dealt with." Dick said as he studied their faces.

"Wait... You want us to go into a world where flesh eating zombies are real, and then face the Black Lanterns once again for what reason?" Plastic Man said as he looked at Batman with an unbelieving expression.

"Either you go and help, or I personally make you our new representive to Apokolips." Dick said in a deep growl.


End file.
